Salt and Smoke
"Salt and Smoke" is the seventh episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones. It is the sixty-seventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 16, 2017. It was written by Bryan Cogman and directed by Alik Sakharov. Plot Jon sees the light; Bran observes the downfall of a dynasty; Daenerys takes what is hers with fire and blood; Cersei accepts a proposal. Summary At Dragonstone ... In King's Landing ... In the North ... Recap : Main: Salt and Smoke/Recap A detailed recap of the episode scene by scene. Transcript : Main: Salt and Smoke/Transcript A detailed transcript of the episode scene by scene. Appearances First * Prince Aegon Targaryen (Flashback) * Princess Rhaenys Targaryen (Flashback) Deaths * Prince Aegon Targaryen, brutally murdered by Gregor Clegane on the orders of Tywin Lannister (Flashback) * Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, brutally murdered by Gregor Clegane on the orders of Tywin Lannister (Flashback) * Princess Elia Martell, skull crushed by Gregor Clegane on the orders of Tywin Lannister (Flashback) Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Kit Harington as King Jon Snow * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark * Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark * Conleth Hill as Varys * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis Guest Starring * ... Cast notes * 17 of 24 starring cast members appear in this episode. * Starring cast members Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Hannah Murray (Gilly), Tom Wlaschiha (Jaqen H'ghar), Joe Dempsie (Gendry), and Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. * Michiel Huisman (Daario Naharis) is restored as a starring cast member commencing with this episode, having been absent since "The Winds of Winter." Notes General * The episode title is a reference to the line in the prophecy of Azor Ahai: "He shall be born again amidst salt and smoke." * Dragonstone returns to the title sequence for the first time since Season 4. The Wall appears in the title sequence but not in the episode. * The credits theme is the thirteenth track from Game of Thrones (Music from the HBO® Series - Season 6) ''by Ramin Djawadi titled "Reign." At Dragonstone * ... In King's Landing * ... In the North * ... In the books * Most of the episode appears to draw material from what will come in the sixth and seventh novels, ''The Winds of Winter ''and ''A Dream of Spring,'' respectively. Memorable quotes 'Arya Stark: ... '''Varys: ... Gallery ... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7